Memories of an alien
by x-Enchanting-Mirror-x
Summary: What will happen when Kish loses all of his memories in battle? And why does his body change? READ AND FIND OUT! I know this summary sucks but the story is really worth it. I PROMISE!
1. Chapter 1: When memories fade away

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMM or MMP or anything else. Sorry for my grammar.**

It was just a normal day for the mews. Ryou let them work hard, Ichigo was late and the aliens attacked with one of their Chimera Anima's. This time it was some kind of giant octopus, he already got a hold of Zakuro and Ichigo. Retasu fought Pai while Purin was fighting Tart and Mint was trying to take care of Kish. Purin had clutched herself on Tart's leg who desperate tried to shake her off. Retasu and Pai were doing some kind of a fight that consisted at pushing each other. Mint tried to hit Kish and flew for and backward but unfortunately for her he was to quick.

"Can't you catch me?" He teased.

"What's the matter birdie? Can't you catch what's quicker than you?" He really pissed her off.

"I'm here! Oops, too slow." She had enough, she quickly flew to the place the air started to ripple and tackled him down to the ground landing on top of him.

"Looks like you got me."

"Yes and now I'm gone finish you off." He closed his eyes and smiled as the wind blew softly through his emerald hair.

"You've the right to, you won. Go ahead birdie."

"Minto Arrow!" Her bow appeared and she pointed it at the place where his heart was.

"Come on! Do it!" He opened his eyes and glanced at her turning his hands into fists. She glared at him but her face turned of desperation. She lowered her arrow and stepped aside. She turned away from him and walked away, he laughed and sat up.

"Hehe… seems like you care for me is enough to hold you back from killing me." She turned around in one quick smooth move with anger flushing in her eyes.

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!!" A bow shot out of the arrow and straight to Kish who quickly flew up in the sky almost falling down from laughing.

"Hahaha! I Think you missed me!" Mint growled.

"Purin let go of me!"

"No way! I'm not gone let you away with this evil action, na no da!" Tart kicked her of with his other leg, Purin landed on her feet and jumped up again.

"Pudding Ring!" Tart flew aside so Purin missed him but she dived back to him.

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!" Tart was caught by it and was stuck in the big jelly pudding. Pudding landed for him and smiled.

"Tick, you're it." She threw here rings through the Purin to release Tart as he flew after her.

"You humans are pathetic and selfish." Pai pushed Retasu away.

"I admit, but it's not like you aren't." Retasu jumped against Pai tackling him down.

"What do you mean?" Pai jumped up and tried to hit Retasu without success.

"You try to destroy us instead of asking if we maybe could live together in harmony." She also tried to smash him down but missed.

"Because this is the mission I was given." They stopped fighting.

"That really is too bad, but then this is the mission I was given!" She flew forward and the fight started again. In the meantime Mint had succeed releasing Ichigo and Zakuro and they now were fighting the Chimera Anima.

"Minto, Zakuro-san! Let's attack together." The other two girls nodded.

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON MINTO ECHO!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The Chimera Anima didn't disappear and kept on fighting. Although he didn't disappear he was fighting little out of control. Ichigo avoided one of his tentacles and instead of hitting her it hit Kish who was flying behind her not noticing the whole thing. He just looked around to see what everyone was doing so far when something hit him hard on the back of his head. He screamed in pain causing the others to stop with what they were doing. His vision turned black and he felt himself falling. Kish was pretty high up in the sky when he fell down. He hit the ground hard and lied there, not moving. The mews and the aliens jumped over to him. Around him was lot of sand that covered the grass, his clothes were full of dust and blood poured out of his body. His eyes were still closed. Ichigo kneeled next to him and carefully grabbed his wrist.

"I-I only feel a very very weak heartbeat." Pai kneeled down on his other side and put one hand on Kish's head and one on his chest.

"It isn't really bad, he'll be better." Ichigo glared at Pai.

"Are you kidding me? Your friend just fell out of the sky."

"I wouldn't call him my friend." Pai stood up as the others gasped at him. Retasu ran over to them with an aid kit, not that anybody had noticed she left.

"Ichigo-san! Can you help me bandage him?" Ichigo nodded and grabbed some of the bandage. She began to wash the huge injury in his arm and bandaged it, Retasu bandaged his leg. When they were done they both sighed.

"That's all we can do for him. Poor guy." Retasu always felt pity even it was for the enemy.

"I wish he woke up so we knew if there's something else." Ichigo said while closing her eyes. Mint glanced at him.

"Hey look!" They looked at Kish while he slowly opened his eyes. His golden eyes stared lifeless into the distance between him and the sky. When he noticed the girls around him the light came back in his eyes but he didn't smile or anything actually he looked at them with so much pain in his eyes.

"So…painful." Zakuro turned away not liking to see someone suffer like that. His voice sounded weird, almost not like himself.

"Kisshu, where does it hurts?" Ichigo looked at him with concern but he looked back questioning.

"Excuse me, but do I know you? You know my name, how?" Ichigo looked shocked at him and then turned to Pai.

"Amnesia. He lost all his memories."

_All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away._

"W-Why do you all have animal ears and tails? And who are they!?" He pointed at Pai and Tart with a scared face like they were going to kill him or something. Mint decided it was better to tell him a few things.

"We are the Tokyo mew mew, that are the aliens we're fighting against and you were hit by one of their monsters. We know you from school, you have to keep it a secret." Kish nodded slowly and the girls changed back.

"I'm Momomiya Ichigo, the leader."

"My name is Midorikawa Retasu."

"Aizawa Minto."

"I'm Fon Purin, na no da!"

"Fujiwara Zakuro." Kish smiled at them then looked at himself.

"W-what's with these clothes? There so damn short."

"Eh… they've been torn apart when you were attacked." Retasu hated that she had to lie but she had no choice. Kish stood up with a uncomfortable face.

"Can I go to the toilet now?" The girls looked at each other.

"Sure! There's a toilet in the café, na no da!" Kish nodded. Zakuro walked over to Pai and Tart.

"Maybe it's better that he stays here with us until he remembers everything again."

"What!? We can't leave him here! He's our… eh… my friend!"

"Tart it's better for Kish to stay here. Come on let's go home." Pai spoke in the same monotone as always. Tart nodded sadly and they teleported away. Zakuro turned around and saw Ichigo and Retasu supporting Kish to the café. She followed them with Purin and Mint next to her. They entered the café were Ryou was waiting for them, he glared at Kish but before he could say something Zakuro quickly covered his mouth.

"Ryou! He lost all his memories, he has to stay with us until he got them back. I know he's the enemy but he can't risk that he'll do anything stupid, beside we all care for them although they are the enemy. Who know what could happen when he gets his memories back way too soon or too fast." Ryou nodded.

"Okay he can stay here, we have a guest room so he can sleep there and I'll get some clothes for him." Kish had left to the bathroom and when he came back the girls stared shocked at him.

"What's with his ears?" Kish touched his ears, his now normal human sized ears.

"What's wrong with my ears? Are they cut or something?" Mint kicked Ichigo quickly.

"Ouch… eh nothing I thought I saw something." Ichigo said glaring at Mint.

"Kish-san, tomorrow you'll start in our school. I just called them, is that okay."

"Hai. Thanks Midorikawa-san." He smiled at her. Ichigo inspected Kish, he looked so different. His eyes once so full of joy and evil expressed now kindness and they shined in the sunshine. He looked like she didn't knew him, not smirking or trying anything with her. She had to admit he still looked careless and kind a bored, as usual.

"Oh you can say Retasu." Mint nodded.

"Just call us by our first names (first names in Japan are the last names, or something)." Kish looked around.

"Can I have some other clothes please?" Keiichero walked in, he just heard the story from Ryou.

"You can wear a café uniform, by the way I'm Akasaka Keiichero the member of the café. I think you've already met Shirogane Ryou, the other member, and of course our five lovely waitresses." Kish shook hands with Keiichero and followed him to the dressing room. Retasu had a chat with Mint.

"Do you think it will be dangerous when he remembers everything again?"

"I don't think so, because we are prepared and we can attack him easily so he won't try anything."

"Isn't that a bit hard? Maybe he's just confused."

"But he stays the enemy, come to think that we can't let him know he is. We should all pretend to be his friends or something."

"Maybe he still has a crush on Ichigo-san."

"I hope not! I don't want him to do anything stupid to me, again."

"Relax Ichigo, he doesn't even remembers you. But understand that there is a change he'll fall in love with you again."

"If he acts normal I don't mind, but I already have a boyfriend." Ichigo smiled proud. Keiichero walked in and stepped aside showing Kish in a café outfit (same as Tasuku in the Tokyo mew mew a la mode manga) in black and white.

"Say hi to our latest worker." The girls looked at each other, Kish is going to work here with them? Purin jumped on Kish wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Welcome Kishu-oniichan, na no da!"

"Thanks Purin." Mint walked to him and inspected him.

"I have to say, it suits you well." Ichigo walked to the door.

"Guys it's time to open the café, are you ready?" Kish just stood there while Retasu rushed over to the kitchen, Mint sat down at a table Purin next to Ichigo stood and Zakuro leaned against a wall. Ichigo and Purin opened the doors and a bunch of girls walked in. Ichigo and Purin led them to the tables so they could sit. Ichigo ran over to Kish.

"Could you ask them what they want?"

"What do you mean? I don't even remember what you serve here."

"You ask them as polite as possible what they would like to drink and/or eat and tell them it will be there in a few minutes."

"Okay got it." Kish sighed and put on his cutest smile, he walked over to a table in the corner with two girls who seemed to be his own age, he thought he was about 15 years old.

"Good morning girls, what would you like to drink and/or eat?" The girls looked up with wide open eyes.

"I-I would like to have the strawberry tea and the melon cake, please."

"For me the same, please."

"I'll bring it in a few minutes." He smiled at them and walked to the kitchen. Ichigo walked back to the costumers to give them their order and heard the lot of noise they made. 'What's going on here?' she thought until she heard a bunch of girls talking.

"Did you saw that new guy? He's soooo cute."

"Definitely! I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"I hope he comes to our school." She wasn't surprised that everyone was so excited about Kish, after all she always found him kind a cute. Kish had cut his hair so he still had his own haircut but without his ponytails. Ichigo saw him walking back with a tray full of cakes and tea's. He smiled at the girls sitting at the table.

"Thanks for waiting, here are your orders." The girls blushed.

"Thank you." They said it both at the same time. The whole day went on like that and when the café was finally closed they all were tired except from Purin. Mint still drank her tea, Purin was cleaning and jumped through the café, Retasu was counting the money from that day, Ichigo sat on a chair with her head on table and Kish rested his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm.

"Is it always so busy?" Ichigo turned her head around so she came to face Kish.

"Well since you work here it will be." He lifted his head from his hand and let his arm fall on the table.

"Why is it because of me?" Purin sudden jumped in front of him causing Kish to almost fell of his chair.

"The girls think Kishu-oniichan is cute, na no da!" Kish rubbed his chin with a smile.

"They do? Unfortunately for them I'm not some kind of a player." Mint giggled.

"What's so funny Mint?" Ichigo asked sarcastically.

"Oh nothing. I guess I'll go home now."

"Minto-san, is it okay that I walk with you?" Retasu asked with a smile.

"Purin has to go to, na no da!" Zakuro nodded in agreement. Ichigo glanced at her friends.

"I guess that I'll have to do the left over cleaning alone!"

"I'll help you if that's okay." Kish stood up and grabbed a broom. Retasu, Mint, Purin and Zakuro left and Ichigo grabbed another broom and began to clean up. Sudden Ichigo slipped over a pool of water, she closed her eyes waiting for the ground to hit her, but she didn't feel anything then two arms wrapping around her and pulling her back on her feet. She slowly opened her eyes and met Kish's chest. She blushed and pushed him of. 'Oh boy, now we gone get it. He'll probably say something as "I didn't knew I could make you blush koneko-chan" damn it!' she thought.

"Why would I call you koneko-chan?" She quickly covered her mouth.

"I was thinking out loud again?" Kish nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kish!"

"You don't have to be Ichigo, but I really want to know why I should call you koneko-chan."

"I-it's the nickname you gave me, I always told you I hated it but you didn't quit calling me that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I was a unkind person, wasn't I?" Ichigo slowly nodded.

"But you did had your good sides, you could be very nice and careful. You were always joyful and careless." He laughed.

"I guess I still don't care much."

"Yes, but I have to go now. I see you tomorrow at school, you'll be in my class. Night Kish."

"Night Ichigo." They both smiled and Ichigo left.


	2. Chapter 2: First day at school

**Author: I do not own anything of TMM or in this story except from my own ideas. I'm so sorry! In the first chapter I made some mistakes!!! I'll do my best not to make them again!**

Ichigo slowly woke up. It was early, way too early for her. A familiar voice called from below her.

"Ichigo, darling! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Ichigo turned to her side and looked at the clock, already 8.45 am. She looked again. 8.45 am! School starts in 15 minutes! Quickly she jumped up and took a shower. She got dressed and ran down stairs. The doorbell rang but she wasn't quick enough to get it, her father was first. A lot of thoughts shot through her head, she knew that it was Kish who rang the bell but if her father opened it… she shivered at the thought. Her father had opened the door and glared at Kish in his school uniform (same as Masaya and other boys from Ichigo's school).

"Who are you?"

"You must be Ichigo's father. My name is Kish, I'm new here."

"Why do you need Ichigo? Are you the type who'll threat her all too well so she would come with you and will never be able to finish school? Or do you have any perverted thoughts about her." Ichigo giggled at the last one.

"Oh no sir, if I had you would have the right to kill me! Guys who have that kind of thoughts shouldn't walk around with all those girls here. No Ichigo promised me to show me around her and at school, we go to the same school you know. But I promise I'll protect her for every wrong guy around. She's my friend." Shintaro glared at him for a few seconds but then finally smiled and shaked Kish's hand. Ichigo sighed I relief. She jumped in front of her father and pushed Kish away from the door.

"What an interesting chat but Kish we're already late so let's hurry."

"Okay let's go Ichigo-san." Ichigo smiled, she liked it when he called her by her name instead of one of her pet names. When they almost reached school, Ichigo saw Masaya Aoyama. She waved at him.

"Aoyama-kun!"

"Ichigo-chan, ohayo." Ichigo smiled at him.

"Ohayo. Oh Aoyama-kun, this is Kish. He's new here and I show him around. He's an old friend of mine. Kish, this is Masaya Aoyama, my boyfriend." Masaya smiled weak and shaked hands with Kish.

"Nice to meet you Kish."

"Likewise, Masaya." Aoyama greeted both and walked away.

"That's strange, normally he would walk with me the rest of the way." Ichigo said sadly. Kish noticed this and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing." She smiled back at him. The continued walking to school.

"Ichigo-san."

"Hmm."

"You seemed relieved after my chat with your father."

"Yeah, I was. Usually when a boy comes for me, he kicks his butt. He almost did by Aoyama-kun, but I kind of saved him."

"I see. So I guess I've been lucky."

"You're the first one and probably the last one." Ichigo walked straight forward looking at her feet. Suddenly a scream came from beside her and the sound of something falling followed. She looked aside only to find Kish tackled to the ground by Purin.

"Ohayo, Kishu-oniichan!"

"Ohayo Purin. Will you please allow me now to stand up?" Purin jumped of him.

"Arigato."

"Kish-san, Ichigo-san!" The three of them looked forward to find Retasu and Mint running over to them.

"Ohayo Retasu, Minto." Ichigo greeted them.

"Ohayo everyone." Kish rubbed the back of his head.

"Enough greeting, let's head to our classes." Mint said already walking away. Kish shrugged and silently followed her. Retasu, Ichigo and Purin followed after him. Purin joyful headed over to the school, leaving the others far behind. In front of the building she sudden stopped and turned around.

"Ichigo-oneechan, where are our classes? We are new on this school, na no da!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot that this also the first day of the rest. Don't worry I'll find someone to help you and I'll help Kish since he´s in my class." Inside Ichigo asked a few kids if they could help her friends, fortunately for her they were willing to so it was no longer her problem. She headed over to her class with Kish behind her. She took her place while Kish was still talking to the teacher. Moe leaned over to Ichigo so they could whisper.

"Ichigo, who's the new guy you walked in with? He's cute."

"That's Kish, he's new here in town. I know him for a while so I promised him to show him around."

"Maybe you could show him to me?" At that Ichigo pushed her friend away.

"Class, may I have your attention?" The class stopped talking and looked up.

"This is our new student, Kish." The girls giggled while the boys just glared at him. Probably they weren't too happy at the fact that he mind steal one of their potential girlfriends.

"Kish over there is a place, next to Ms. Momomiya." Kish nodded and walked over to the place and sat down. The teacher started to talk. Ichigo stared out of the window with her thoughts somewhere else. She tried to think about her Aoyama-kun, but every time Kish came through her thoughts and she thought of him instead. Maybe it was because he had ruined so many moments of her and Masaya that it made her automatically think of Kish. Yet why did she felt so comfortable with him around. She felt like that since he lost his memories, but why. After a while thinking she heard a loud noise from beside her. Turning her head to face whatever had caused it, she saw that the teacher was in front of Kish who looked sleepy up to him and the teacher had hit his table with a book.

"I would rather that you pay attention in my class, mister."

"Hai sensei." Answered Kish lazily. Ichigo giggled, at least now she wasn't the only one who slept in class.

The bell rang and they now had their break. Ichigo and Kish met Retasu, Mint and Purin in the school yard.

"Who's coming for lunch?" Asked Retasu joyful.

"Me, na no da!"

"If there's any tea here."

"I'll show you everything." They were about to walk away when Retasu noticed Kish still sitting on the grass.

"Kish-san, aren't you coming with us?" Kish looked away.

"Well i… kind a don't know what I like and what I can and can't eat."

"Don't worry, I'll pick something for you. I know what you like." Ichigo said.

"Really? Arigato Ichigo-san." Ichigo nodded and they walked away. Kish lay down with his hands behind his head and looked at the sky above him. Soon his eyes felt heavy but he struggled to keep them open. After a few seconds he gave up and he fell asleep.

"_Kishu…" a familiar yet not remembered voice to Kish._

"_Kishu, don't be scared. I'm here." Kish opened his eyes only to find darkness all around him._

"_Kishu, don't worry. Please don't cry."_

"_I'm not crying, am i?" he carefully touched his face, and felt tears streaming down._

"_Kishu, whenever you're scared just tell me and I'll sing for you and it will all be fine. Trust me… Trust me…" The voice seemed to get further away from him. He didn't want to leave the voice, it felt so familiar and save._

"_No! Don't go! NO!!"_

"_KISSSHHHUUUUU!!!"_

Kish opened his eyes and sat right up, breathing heavily.

"Kish? Kishu!" At the last one he turned around. Mint, Retasu, Ichigo and Purin stood behind him with wide open eyes. Ichigo put the tray she was holding down and took a hold of Kish's shoulders.

"Kish, are you alright? Why were you screaming?"

"I'm alright, just had a bad dream or something."

"I'm glad it's nothing. Anyway, I have your lunch. Fresh strawberries, I know for sure you like them." The others giggled, Ichigo glared at them. Kish took one and put it in his mouth.

"Hmm they're delicious!"

"Told you so." The others sat down to and started to eat.

"Say, can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure, na no da."

"What was I like?" Retasu coughed as she took a bit of her bread.

"Why the sudden interest?" Asked Mint.

"I just want to know." Mint put her tea down.

"Well if you must know. You weren't a nice people, not really. You had a funny way of showing that you like someone (she looked at Ichigo who careless continued eating) you never took no for an answer, you annoyed me more than often, you were quit strong, and didn't showed yourself to other people much."

"Why is that?" Mint gasped.

"We don't know, you just… didn't." Kish looked down and continued eating as did Mint.

"Ichigo-san, in my dream you screamed my name, and you sounded very sad yet anger." Ichigo glanced at him not knowing what he meant.

"Has something bad happened to me?" Ichigo thought of this and sudden realized what he meant.

"N-no, not a thing. It was probably just your dream." Retasu looked at her friend.

"Ichigo, would you please come with me? I forgot something."

"Sure Retasu." Ichigo was only happy to get away from the question. When they were out the sign of the others Retasu stopped.

"Ichigo, what did he meant?" Ichigo looked down sadly, tears slowly came in her eyes.

"He meant… he meant at what seemed our final fight. When he died in my arms. After he died I screamed his name. Maybe I was hoping for a miracle to happen or something." A tear rolled over her cheek. Retasu hugged her.

"Oh Ichigo, that most be horrible for you."

"Oh god, Retasu you don't know what it's like! First I lost him, in my arms. Then if that isn't enough, Aoyama-kun died for me. After all it wasn't as worse as Kish's dead because it wasn't in my arms. You have no idea what it's like to feel that someone lives sink away from its body in your arms. It's a feeling you don't even wish to your worst enemies."

"It's okay Ichigo, it's okay. He's save now."

"You're right. Thanks Retasu." The headed back to the rest. When they reached them they laughed at what they saw. Purin sat in a tree with Kish and Mint beneath her screaming to her. Kish walked backwards to get a better vision of the tree but tripled over a rock and fell down. Retasu headed over to Kish and helped him up. Ichigo stood next to Mint and looked up.

"Purin, come down here right now!" Ichigo looked at her with an anger face. Purin jumped down and stood now in front of Ichigo with a very guilty face.

"Sorry Ichigo-oneechan." Ichigo smiled.

"That's better."

"How do you do that?" Whispered Mint to Ichigo.

"Leader." The bell rang and all kids went inside to continue their classes.

(no inspiration so I'll head over to the end of the school day)

A huge crowd covered the floor of the once so big hall. Everywhere were kids grabbing their stuff together and getting ready to leave. Ichigo was still waiting when Kish appeared next to her making his way through the crowd.

"Ichigo-san, I'm already done. I'll wait outside, okay?"

"Sure." Kish gave her a quick smile and headed outside. Once out he sighed in relief and smiled.

"What's so funny greener." Kish turned around to face the person who said it only to find a fist hitting him on his eye. He backed away rubbing his eye.

"What you don't like it when you're getting hit? Too bad! You should have thought about that before flirting with our girlfriends."

"I haven't flirt with anyone! I haven't even talked to anyone except from…" Another guy slapped him hard in his face.

"Oh stop those stupid talks of yours! Too bad no one has told you that you shouldn't mess with us." The first guy punched him in his stomach. Kish slumped to the ground with his arms covering the hitten spot.

"Better watch out next time kid." The second guy gave him a last kick that landed in his face and with that he fell down with his face to the ground. The two guys left him behind. He felt blood coming from his face and his stomach hurt very badly. At that moment Mint and Purin walked outside and noticed him. They ran over to him.

"Kish! What happened? Who did this to you?" Kish growled. Ichigo came out to and rushed over to him.

"Oh my god, Kish! What happened?" Ichigo lifted him up and saw that his face was bleeding badly and he had a black eye. What she also saw was that he was holding his stomach.

"Don't tell me it were those boys from our class." Kish nodded slowly.

"Oh damn. Come on you can support on us, we'll take you to the café." Slowly they stood up, Ichigo and Mint carrying Kish and Purin walking in front of them. A bunch of kids looked after them as they left wondering what had happened to the poor new guy.

When they reached the café Zakuro and Keiichero immediately ran came out taking over Kish who could barely walk.

"What happened to him?" Zakuro asked them.

"He got beaten up by some guys at school. We carried him so far but it became more difficult because he's almost unconscious by the many blood he lost. He can barely walk."

"I see. We'll take him up to his room and bandage his wounds. If he carries on like this he'll end up as a mummy." With that they left and headed over to Kish's room.

**Author: "Please review and tell me if it was very bad or maybe good (I rather doubt it) or what I maybe should change. Ja ne!"**


	3. Chapter 3: A beautiful nightmare

**Author: "Yay!! Already chapter 3. I do not own anything of this except from my own ideas. Kishu owns!!! For those who want to know. The song is the theme song from 'The 4400' it's called 'A place in time.' **

**WARNING!! This will be a very short chapter but that's because I don't want to ruin it with stupid shots of my inspiration less-ness, or something like that.**

In a white room that contains one single bed, a closet, a table with a chair and a lamp, lies Kish. Unconscious and unreachable for anyone. Unreachable as the night in his own world. A world that even he wouldn't be able to escape from. Closed up until fate would decide to let him go, to release him from that horrible nightmare.

_What seemed far away and yet so close, sang to him. Sang like it would be the last song it would be singing._

"_So long ago, another life  
I can feel your heart beat  
It's not a dream, remember us  
I can see it in your eyes_

_We'll find a place in time  
A place in time beyond the sun  
We'll find a place in time  
A place in time to call our home."_

_He could hear it's tears fall down. Tears for him?_

"_Mother." He whispered. The darkness around him changed and got colored. He saw himself, seven years old. His mother sat on a bed hugging him thigh. She cried._

"_Please understand, my dear. I have to go." The little Kish wrapped his arms around her and cried on her shoulder._

"_I don't want you to go, mommy! Please stay with me."_

"_Please understand… I love you…. Please… Kishu." She fell backward on the bed, eyes closed._

"_Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" He shaked her, but it didn't helped. She didn't respond him. She was dead. He cried over her body._

"_No mother… please… NOOO!!!" The little Kish screamed. Kish was watching the whole scene like it was a movie. Tears were slowly filling his eyes, but he made no single noise. The picture of it all thorn him apart, killed him slowly, stabbed his heart without killing him and leaving to bleed to death. The vision blurred and darkness surrounded him once again._

"_Kishu" A soft voice said. The darkness got colored. He saw himself, still seven years old, standing on a cliff. Glancing over the ocean, crying. Behind him stood a seven year old girl with shoulder length pink hair and lime green eyes. She wore a simple white sleeveless dress with no shoes. (Kish wore the same clothes as usual but here the size of a five year old Kish)_

"_Michiyo" He turned around to face her, his face like a shade of tears. The girl walked closer tears filling her eyes._

"_Kishu, what is it?"_

"_M-My mother… died." Fresh tears rolled over his cheeks. He fell to the ground with his head in his hands. Michiyo walked closer until she reached him and took his face in her hands. She lifted him up and hugged him thigh. His eyes widened. Michiyo cried on his shoulder._

"_Kish… I'm so sorry. I'll be there for you, any time. Whenever you need a hug, I'll be there. I promise." Kish again watched it all as a movie and felt tears coming up. The vision blurred again and everything went black._

"_Kishu…" A girls voice said._

"_Michiyo…" The vision colored again. A white room with one single bed. On the bed lie a fourteen year old girl with shoulder length pink hair and lime green eyes, not as bright as they used to be. Next to the girls sat Kish fourteen years old, holding her hand. She was crying._

"_Michiyo, please… don't leave me. I can't bear to lose another person dear to me. You're the most important person in my life." Tears slowly filled his eyes._

"_So are you, Kish. I'm afraid I don't have much time left. Please Kish… I love you." Tears streamed down her face._

"_Please hold me… hold me thigh… never let me go!" Kish pulled her in an everlasting hug._

"_I'll never let you go! I love you, I always will." Both cried. Kish pulled her in the most passionately kiss of his life. Her last kiss. When he pulled away he saw that her eyes were closed, her head hung lifelessly over his arm. Tears streamed faster from his eyes. He hugged her even more thigh._

"_No…no…NOOO!!!! Michiyo!!!" A few people (aliens) came in dressed in with suites and took care of her body. Tears didn't stop coming in his eyes. He ran away ran to wherever he wanted. Until he bumped into someone. He had bumped into Pai. Tears blurred his vision._

"_Let me go!! I don't want to carry on like this! LET ME GO!!" Pai pulled Kish in a thigh hug to hold him from escaping. Kish struggled but he realized that it won't help him. He gave up and cried, cried in Pai's chest._

"_She's gone… everyone I love… everyone is gone! I love her so much, how can I let her go?" Pai didn't move._

"_Kish… remember, you still have me and Tart." Kish looked up at him with watery eyes._

"_For how long? Who says that I won't lose you guys to?" It was then that Pai pulled him away and slapped him in his face. Kish's eyes widened._

"_I say so. No get yourself together! You will never lose them… you still have them here." Pai pointed at Kish's heart._

"_Keep that in your mind." Kish looked down and turned away from Pai._

"_Pai… arigato." Kish ran away. This time Pai didn't do anything. He knew that whatever he was about to do, it was nothing that would kill himself. The last thing Kish saw was himself running away and Pai standing with his back to him. The vision blurred. Tears still burned in his eyes, he breathed heavily, his heart had never hurt so much. The vision slowly turned black._

"_No…NO!! Pai!!! Michiyo! Mother!! Please… someone… save me… please… I can't do this! P-please help me…_

_Please"_

His eyes flinched open, he shot upright. He breathed heavily, a tear rolled over his cheek.

"K-Kish?" He looked beside him. There stood Ichigo, eyes wide open, she stared with fright at him. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his forehead. Ichigo sat down in front of him looking at him with worry.

"Kish… are you alright?" Kish looked at her with desperate. Then, to her surprise, he pulled her in a much needed hug. He really needed to hug someone, to know that person was there and wouldn't leave him. To know that that person was real. A whisper filled his ears.

"Kish… where did you dreamed about?"

**Author: "I don't know why but writing this made me almost cry myself. Oh well, please REVIEW!!!!!!"**


	4. Chapter 4: You know me all to well

**Author: Already chapter 4. YAY!!! I've been really busy, but I try to make it my best story so far. I hope more people will read my story. I don't own anything except from my own ideas and fantasy, this is pure fan made.**

Kish walked to school, deep in thought. He didn't even noticed the footsteps that came closer. He thought about his dreams, he had weird dreams for the last two weeks. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kish jumped in surprise. Retasu and Ichigo walked next to him.

"Kish? Are you okay?" Ichigo asked. Kish nodded slowly.

"Are you sure Kish-san?" Retasu asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about me."

"But we do, Kish. You still haven't told us what's it you dream about. You always wake up screaming." Ichigo stopped him. Kish sighed.

"I'll tell you, after school. I promise." Kish continued walking while Ichigo and Retasu were watching him go.

"I wonder what he's up to." Retasu said, Ichigo shrugged.

"He has always been strange. But I think it's something that would change his life forever." Ichigo said. Retasu glanced at her friend, would it really be?

After school Retasu and Ichigo found Kish outside, leaning against a tree. He had his eyes closed and seemed deep in thought. Retasu touched his shoulder and he jumped up in surprise. When he saw the two girls he grinned.

"You shouldn't stalk someone like that." Kish said.

"We didn't stalk you! You always…" Retasu quickly covered Ichigo's mouth. Fortunately for her, Kish didn't noticed.

"Let's go to the park." Kish said kind a sadly. Retasu nodded and together with Ichigo she followed him.

"But Kish, can you please tell us what's bothering you?" Ichigo asked. Kish sighed deep.

"Last time, I dream very weird. It's mostly about my past." Retasu and Ichigo looked at each other.

"How do you know it's your past, Kish-san?" Retasu asked worried.

"Because I can see myself, as a little boy. Quit cute." Kish said grinning wide. Ichigo rolled her eyes. The finally reached the park and sat down below a huge tree. Ichigo looked at Retasu and nodded.

"Kish, we have to ask you a favor. It's a weird one, but necessary." Ichigo said seriously. Kish blinked.

"What is it?"

"Would you, please, sleep." Kish blinked again.

"W-what? Why?!"

"Maybe we can help you if we know what your dreams are about or how you do react in your sleep." Retasu said. Kish glanced at the two, but then nodded. He lay down on his back. Ichigo gentle stroked his hair.

"We will be her all the time." Kish smiled up at her then closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Ichigo sighed and looked down. Retasu lay a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Don't worry too much, we'll help him." Ichigo smiled at nodded.

_Kish's vision slowly cleared. He saw himself, 15 years old. He sat on board of a large ship. Next to him sat a small boy with brown hair and two high ponytails. The Kish on the ship looked down sadly._

"_Kish, you really need to get over her. I know you liked her, so did i. No one will ever replace her, but we… you have to move on." The small boy gentle put a hand on Kish's shoulders._

"_Tart, I not just liked her. I loved her. She was the only one who didn't left me behind. I would gave my life for her, but I couldn't. A disease changed destiny." Tart slapped Kish in his face. Kish raised a hand to the hitten spot._

"_STOP TALKING NONSENS! They didn't left you alone!! The died in an accident! They LOVE you, why would they leave you. There ARE people who care about you! You still have me and Pai! Stop saying you don't have anyone left or that they all left you alone 'cause it makes no sense! Just stop it!" Kish eyes widened at the yelling from his friend. It maybe was rude, but true. It was the hard truth._

_Kish's vision blurred and he was surrounded by darkness._

"_Kish, look at this." He heard a familiar voice. His vision colored and he saw himself leaning on a chair, on the chair sat Pai pointing at a screen. On the screen was a picture of a earth girl with pink hair and hazelnut eyes. It seemed that she had super powers and was about to ruin their plans._

"_This might be trouble." Pai said, Kish gave a small laugh._

"_Give me a week, maybe one more, and I will defeat her and take over the Earth. I don't need your assistant."_

"_Very well. I wish you good luck and don't disappoint us." Pai left the room, leaving Kish alone._

"_You look so familiar. So much like Michiyo. Just who are you?" He rubbed his chin._

_Kish's vision blurred again but this time, he heard nothing._

Kish's eyes shot open and he panted. Ichigo looked down at him worried. Suddenly she seemed so familiar in a different way. Retasu looked questioning at him.

"Kish-san, are you alright? You acted strange. You touched your cheek, and seemed sad."

"Really? Do you think you can help me?" Kish asked seriously.

"With what?" Ichigo asked.

"I want you to bring me to the alien who was with us the day I lost my memories." Ichigo and Retasu looked at each other.

"You know who I mean. Bring me to Pai." He said emotionless. Ichigo gasped at him and Retasu closed her eyes, she seemed deep in thought.

"Very well, if you think that's what's gone help you." Ichigo said, her head hung down. Kish stood up, his vision turned to the sky as the clouds floated above them fast.

**On the alien ship:**

Pai was working on his computer, but his mind was somewhere else. Tart was off. He went off quite a lot ever since Kish stayed with the mews. He sighed deep. He tried to work, trying was all he could. Suddenly a weird sound came from the living room. He slowly stood up. He walked down the hallway, his fingers stroked the wall. When he walked in the living room, he saw no one there. The door behind him closed hard. Pai turned around in one smooth movement, only to find no one there. He turned his gaze back, only to face Retasu who suddenly popped up in front of him. He jumped up in a not-so-manly way.

"Retasu!"

"Hello." Retasu said almost monotone. From behind her stepped Ichigo, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Ichigo." Ichigo gave a small contemptuous laugh.

"Don't worry, WE aren't here for you." After saying this Ichigo and Retasu both stepped aside, showing Kish. Pai glanced at him.

"Hi. I have some questions that you're gone give me an answer to so those nightmares will finally leave me alone. Firstly, what do you know about my past?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Pai turned away from him. Kish gave a small deviously laugh.

"Oh, you know me all too well, don't you… Pai." By the sound of his name widened his eyes.

"So you remember me. What do you remember."

"My mother's death and the death of… my beloved one." Retasu and Ichigo stared at each other with wide open eyes. Ichigo's mouth fell open. His beloved one, that meant she wasn't his first and only love. Pai sighed deep.

"When you were four you already knew her. She has always been your best friend and you two were inseparable. You guys trusted each other in every way. When you were seven, you mother died at a disease, She was very loving and she loved you with whole her heart. You didn't took it to well when she died, you were about to kill yourself. At that time SHE was there for you and hold you back from doing it. You looked for support and got it. Whenever you were down, she was there to give you a hug. You fell in love, you were the most loving couple of the whole planet. You loved each other so much. She was the only one you had left, the only one you truly loved, and you lost her. When you were fourteen she died at the same disease as your mother. She died in your arms, you were completely broken and didn't knew how to handle another death. You went crazy and tried to kill yourself but worse. You wanted to suffer. Me and Tart made it to calm you down and hold you back from doing it, but you never came over it. Not really." Pai finished. Ichigo and Retasu had listened breathless.

"Pai… who is SHE?" Ichigo asked carefully.

"Michiyo. She looks a lot like you, Ichigo. That's probably why Kish fell in love with you and wanted you so badly. You remind him of her." Pai said. Kish's head hung down.

"I have to confess something. I also dreamed that I was staring at a picture of Ichigo on a huge screen, but I don't know what it means."

"Kisshu, what were your clothes like?" Pai asked. Kish gave him a questioning look and thought about it.

"The… same as when I lost my memories." Pai nodded at his comment.

"What were your ears like." Pai asked. Kish thought and a frown formed on his face. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"Pointy… like you. That can't be! I'm not like you!" Kish breathed heavily and grabbed his head, apparently he had a huge headache.

"I-I would never hurt innocent people… would I?" He looked at Ichigo and Retasu who turned away their head not wanting to meet his gaze. Kish looked at Pai with helplessly calling from his eyes, begging Pai to help him and tell him this is a nightmare and that he would wake up soon. But if was a nightmare, what were his nightmares when he slept? What was the real dream.

Retasu stared with amazement at Kish. Kish had grabbed his head again but this time his ears began to grow. Kish could feel them to and shot up wincing at the pain in his head.

"What are those!" He pointed at his ears.

"Your ears. You've never been the smartest one." Pai said cold. Retasu also saw that his fangs had grown and had their normal sizes again.

"I can't go to school like this. Change me back!" Kish said angrily, he slowly slid his tongue over his bangs and shivered. Pai sighed deep.

"You still don't understand. Kish you ARE back to normal!" Pai said angrily. Kish stood up with an angry face and stormed away. He didn't knew what or how he was doing it but he teleported away leaving two guilty feeling girls and a confused Pai behind him.

Kish appeared in the park and sat down in front of a tree leaning against it. His eyes felt heavy, he hasn't slept to well last weeks. Slowly his eyes closed as destiny decided to continue the cruel game it was playing with him.

_Kish's vision cleared, he stood on top of a roof. Beneath him walked a girl with pink hair and in (what seemed to him) a school outfit. A pink puffball popped out of her pocket bleeping in front of her._

"_There's an alien. There's a alien." It said. Kish watched it with interest._

"_You're saying it again. Didn't you make a mistake yesterday?" The girl said._

"_But there is, there is."_

"_Is this thing broken." The girl shook the poor puffball. Kish found this the perfect time to interrupt her interesting conversation._

"_There is." The girl looked confused around. Kish rolled his eyes. He knew what he was about to do but he didn't want to. He couldn't hold back, he had no self control at the moment._

"_I wanted to see the human trying to sabotage our plans. But you're pretty cute!" Kish said teasing her._

"_Who are you!" She said angrily. She looked up just in time to see a shadow moving down. Kish felt his body moving but he refused to go with. Destiny won the fight and let him float down. In the meantime he dropped a cape on her so she wouldn't expect the next thing. When he reached her he quickly moved the cloth on her head and cupped her chin in his hand. Softly he placed his lips on hers. Kish fought with everything he had knowing that whatever this would lead to, it would destroy his life. He knew her eyes were wide open at that moment. He pulled back and licked his lips. Strawberry? His spirit growled in frustration. What was he doing! Analyzing the taste of an innocent girl. He had probably took away her precious first kiss. The girl covered her mouth and blushed deep looking confused up at him as if she was scared to death. He just floated there, his cape over his shoulder and holding it with one hand._

"_My name is Kish. Thanks for the kiss." The girl stared at him with tears slightly filling her hazelnut eyes._

"_Why do you look so shocked?" You must know you jerk! You just kissed her._

"_You must have really liked it. Liked… my kiss, that is. Wanna try again." What do you think! Kish thought angrily. He put a finger to her lips. To his surprise she kicked him away and said something to him for the first time._

"_Of course not!" See told you so?! Apparently he wasn't someone who gave up easily 'cause he floated back in the air and landed perfectly on a wall._

"_Who are you?" She asked him furiously. He gave her a questioning look. He raised his arm in front of his face and made a smooth movement._

"_Didn't I tell you?" A lot of lights appeared and surrounded him taking the form of little jellyfishes._

"_The name is Kish." The Kish who was banished inside his evil self wanted to scream. He wanted to stop himself from killing her. That's not me… I'M NOT THAT! He screamed out loud. No one heard him. His vision blurred and darkness surrounded him. From what seemed far away came the sound of someone mumbling. His vision cleared and he saw himself lying on a bed, sleeping. Somehow he was able to look at the sleeping Kish and at the dream of the sleeping Kish. In the dream he saw Kish standing on a cliff with one single cherry-tree. In front of him stood a girl. A girl with pink hair and lime green eyes._

"_Michiyo…" The real Kish whispered. The girl turned around as if she was hearing him. Tears were in her eyes. He hands shook._

"_Kish… I thought you loved me."_

"_I-I do!"_

"_You found another girl. I don't mind."_

"_You'll always be the only one."_

"_Please Kish! Don't lie to me! No more lies… please." Kish was about to say something but hold it back. The real Kish was watching with open mouth. Michiyo's face was covered in tears. She gave him one look. One look that meant so much. She needed him, and he let her down. She turned around and ran away, ran as fast as she could… to the edge of the cliff. She kept running, she didn't stop. In front of his eyes she fell in the deep abyss. The real Kish breathed heavily._

"_NOOOO!!!!!" He screamed. His vision blurred._

Kish's eyes shot open and he sat right up. He panted heavily and looked so shocked. He finally noticed Mint who sat next to him looking confused at him.

"Kish… are you okay?" She asked him carefully. He let himself fall down on his back as he rubbed his head. Mint stroked his hair away from his face.

"I think I'll go back to the café will you come to?" She stood up and was about to walk away.

"Wait! Would you, please, stay?" Mint turned around and looked down at him. She smiled warmly and nodded. Kish sighed in relief, he was finally away from that horrible nightmare that formed his memories. How could they trust him?

**Author: Dun dun Dun. Who are they? What will he do now that he knows more about his past. Wait 'till the next chapter and find out!! And don't forget to review. PLEASSE!!!**


	5. Chapter 5: A tear turns into rain

**Author: I don't own TMM. This is pure fanmade. Also i had a review that was about the way i write. Please, don't worry. I'm just starting with writing and i am still trying to improve it. Give me another change and I'll show you that i can do it better.**

Kish sat beneath a tree, his legs covered in the way to high grass. Next to him sat Mint.

"So you dream about the girl you love? But i always thought you loved Ichigo." Mint said a little confused.

"I do. I guess. It's just… i still don't have all of my memories back and i miss the part of loving her. Michiyo is just so much like Ichigo. I think i might have been a little desperate and told myself to love Ichigo. I succeed but the price she paid was way to high than she deserved." Kish answered sadly. Mint looked at her feet.

"But you know what? I don't mind having no memories!" Kish said with a insane smile. He stood up. "I don't have to be sad about them anymore. No i'm not sad at all."

"Then what do you feel?" Mint asked curious.

"You want to know what i feel? You really want? I'M ANGRY!!" He yelled at her. Mint backed away at the sudden outburst. He turned away from her and sat down again with his arms crossed.

"Who?" Mint asked.

"Who what?" Kish said annoyed.

"Who are you angry at?"

"I don't know."

"Is it Pai? Ichigo?"

"No."

"Retasu? Me?"

"No, no!"

"Then who is it? Who are you angry at? Answer the question Kish." She said furiously. Kish jumped up with his hands turned into fists.

"I'm angry at myself!!" He screamed making birds fly away. A silence fell between them.

"Why?"

"I'm just so confused. I lost the girl i love, but don't know it. I love a girl who's now apparently closer to me than ever, and i don't know. I'm going insane! I feel so much anger and sadness. I don't know if i can get rid of it." He said insane and sad.

"What are your dreams like?"

"I see all the mistakes i made in my life, and the most tragic events in my life. It shows them, and throws them back in my face. When i'm dreaming i want to scream to make sure it isn't real, but no sound escapes my lips. I struggle as much as i can but it doesn't helps." He said losing his temper.

"I had no idea. That's terrible." Mint admitted. She put a hand on Kish's back and pulled him back and let him lay on the grass.

"Kish, I'll be back. I just have to get something from the café." Mint told him. Kish nodded slowly and watched as she walked away. He closed his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep them open even if he tried. Destiny was stronger. He fell asleep quickly and the cruel game continued.

_From far away was the sound of Church Music audible. The darkness around Kish became colored. Kish sat in a church, watching as the humans beneath him prayed for their beloved ones. He wished that he could have beloved ones. He mentally slapped himself. What was he saying.. eh… thinking?! He had people who cared about him, and he cared about them. He knew deep inside they wouldn't admit it. It has been a while since Michiyo passed away and none of them had ever tried to clarify that they cared about him. His only two friends, Pai and Tart. Sure, Tart could be annoying and Pai also with his ever searching for answers, but he cared about them. He growled, not letting others hear it. He called for his dragon sword and pointed it at the people below him. The eyes of the 'real' Kish widened. He wouldn't do that? Would he? The 'dream' Kish was about to throw it at the humans, but he hold back. He hung his head and teleported away. The vision blurred and turned black. For the first time he didn't hear anything and the vision just cleared. He saw himself floating in the air with a crystal ball. Beneath him was a big weird looking elephant who hold Ichigo in his trunk and swung her around like she was a doll. He couldn't hear anyone speaking, it was weird. He saw himself almost about to float away when a small yellow girl clutched to his leg. It was Pudding. He saw that he tried to shake her off, and succeeded. She fell down only to be caught up by Zakuro. The 'real' Kish closed his eyes, refusing to see any more from himself and the mistakes he made. It was almost like he never had done anything good. When he opened his eyes again he saw that everything was black and from far away he finally heard something. "Kisshu…" His vision cleared and he saw himself running through the grass, following a girl. "Michiyo." He whispered with sadness. Michiyo run in front of him sometimes looking behind her, smiling. Kish also smiled at her. The perfect picture of happiness, and jet so painful. So painful to see him happy again, and to see her. The girl he loved. His beloved one. The one where he should pray for 'till the end and further. He caught up on her and laid her down. She smiled warmly up at him, a flower in her hair. It was a strange flower, some kind of a rose but different. A flower that only could be found on his planet. He smiled at her as he looked deep in her eyes. His hands were on each side of her head and his knees were on each side of her body. He gently captured her lips in a kiss. Both closed their eyes to enjoy the moment. The 'real' Kish watched it with a sad smile on his face but soon, his hands were fists and he refused to look at the sign anymore. Even if he refused to look, destiny had another plan with him. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the couple that was himself and his beautiful girl. They sat down beneath a cherry tree, her head on his shoulder._

"_Once in a life time, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can." The 'dream' Kish sang almost in a whisper._

"_Make it last forever, and never give it back." Michiyo sang._

"_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at. " He sang grinning wide._

"_Because this moment's really all we have." They sang together._

"_Everyday, of our lives." Sang he. "Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight." Michiyo sang lovely. "Gonne run." He sang while stroking her hair. "While we're young, and keep the faith." They sang together. "Every day." He. "From right now, gonna use our voices and scream out loud!" Both. "Take my hand." She. "Together we will celebrate." He. "Celebrate." She. "Oh, ev'ryday." Both. Michiyo snuggled close to Kish._

"_Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky." She sang to him. He chuckled._

"_You sure are my little butterfly." He gently kissed her cheek._

"_Kish, I'm worried."_

"_About what?"_

"_Us. Our family. Our planet."_

"_What do you mean ChoCho-chan (butterfly). We aren't responsible, you shouldn't have to worry." Kish asked her. She stood up._

"_But you're in army, we… I mean you should!" She said. Kish stood up and looked at her sadly._

"_See the devil on the doorstep now (my oh my)  
Telling everybody oh just how to live their lives  
Sliding down the information highway, buying in just like a bunch of fools  
Time is ticking and we can't go back (my oh my)_

What about the world today, what about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many, and we've never been so alone

_  
You keep watching from your picket fence, you keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean, fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are, we are, we are_

One step forward making two steps back (my oh my)  
Riding piggy on the bad boys back for life  
Lining up for the grand illusion, no answers for no questions asked  
Lining up for the execution, without knowing why

You keep watching from your picket fence, you keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean, fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then  
Take control  
Breaking the rule  
Breaking the soul  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left  
My oh my, my oh my

What about the world today, what about the place that we call home  
We've never been so many, and we've never been so alone....

So alone

You keep watching from your picket fence, you keep talking but it makes no sense  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are  
You wash your hands and come out clean, fail to recognize the enemies within  
You say we're not responsible, but we are, we are, we are, we are

It's all about power then (we are)  
Take control (we are)  
Breaking the rule (we are, we are)  
Breaking the soul (we are)  
They suck us dry till there's nothing left (we are, we are)  
My oh my, my oh my

We are  
We are (it's all )  
We are  
We are, we are (take control)  
We are  
We are  
It's all about power  
Then take control." She sang it instead of saying it. She sang it like a rock song. He walked towards her and hugged her from behind.

"_Don't worry. It'll be alright, I'll make sure." He whispered. She turned around and hugged him tight. The vision blurred and turned black._

Kish eyes shot open.

"Michiyo!" He screamed. He hadn't been dreaming for so long before. He fell back again and stared at the sky above him, breathing heavily. He grabbed his head in desperate. He was really going insane. Those dreams were driving him crazy, he didn't know just how long he was able to handle them. He felt so much pain and sadness. He screamed out loud making all the birds fly away. It suddenly started to rain. The water dripped down on his face. He didn't know if the dreams would ever end. He didn't know if would be able to keep himself from going crazy, if he wasn't already. He had never suffered like this before. What did he do to deserve this? Shots of his dream shot through his mind. The fights he made, the kisses he stole. He deserved this and whoever passed by wouldn't be able to see the tears of pain that ran down his cheeks and mixed with the rain, dripping from his suffering body. Every single drop reflected his pain, sadness and love.

**Me: "I hope it was good. Please review.  
The songs I used:  
Butterfly – DDR  
We Are – Ana Johnssons (my favorite song)  
Every day – High School Musical (I just like the lyrics :D)**


	6. Chapter 6: An eternal dream

**Author: This will be a long lasting chapter because this is the last chapter. AAAAHHHWWW!!! Too bad. Sorry for all my reviewers and readers but this isn't a ichigoXkish fanfic (but maybe I'll put some in) and it's meant to be sad. I'll soon start with a new story. PLEASE READ IT AS WELL! I do not own TMM, only my own ideas. This is pure fanmade.**

It was raining hard. When you live in Holland you would say it's just a normal autumn day. Kish sat beneath a tree with his legs increased. He hugged his knees and covered his head between his arms and legs. Water dripped from his hair. It was already dark and he was going insane. The thoughts that kept haunting him, the nightmares that would keep torturing him, it was driving him crazy. He didn't knew what to do anymore, what to fight for, why he should keep on living. He lost the one he loved completely by loving someone who looked almost exactly like her. He just loved Ichigo because of his own sorrow, what he thought was really selfish. He hated himself for hurting everyone. Did he have an excuse? No, he didn't. That was what bothered him the most. Footsteps slowly came closer. Kish slowly lifted his head and looked into the hazelnut colored eyes of Ichigo. He faked a smile, his eyes were almost lifeless and he looked like a zombie. He laughed inside. It was funny that she didn't already ran away from him.

"Hiyah Ichigo." He said trying to sound cheerful. Ichigo sighed and kneeled beside him. She hold her umbrella above Kish and herself.

"Kish, what's wrong? You look so lifeless."

"You know what's strange? You still haven't ran away from me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I look like a zombie?" He said refusing to met her gaze. Ichigo chuckled.

"I've seen you like a zombie before. You were even worse then. You were like a bloody crazy zombie." She said. Kish looked up at her wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean Koneko-chan?" He asked. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you just call me Koneko-chan?"

"Did I? I'm sorry Ko… eh… Ichigo." He apologized. Ichigo shook her head.

"No, you can keep calling me that. You just surprised me because I haven't heard that nickname in a while. But anyways, what I meant was that you once attacked the Blue Knight and he cut you. Two days later your companions attacked us and almost killed but you helped. You woke me up from a curse and saved us. After that you said that I had to choose, I would have to join you or you would kill me. I was getting used to it 'cause you mentioned it before but this time you did attack me. Before you could hit me you apparently hadn't enough power because your weapon fell on the floor and you fell in my arms. You said something about why I wouldn't listen to you and you seemed hurt mentally as well. A few seconds after that you fainted." She told him. Kish looked at his legs and smiled.

"So I DID do a good thing, kind a. I saved you and the others." He said smiling at her. Ichigo nodded and hugged him.

"Let's go inside Kish, you'll catch a cold." Ichigo said standing up. Kish nodded and stood up to. Together they walked back both holding the umbrella tight. Ichigo blushed lightly at the fact that she was holding an umbrella with Kish, of all people. Kish saw the blush and grinned what made her blush even more. The wind blow past them and Ichigo shivered. In a search of warmth she snuggled closer to Kish. He noticed how cold she was and wrapped an arm around her. Ichigo cheeks colored red of the sudden warmth that filled her body.

"Kish, you're so warm." She said, he grinned.

"Did you forgot I have a different body temperature than humans. I'm an alien." His face changed when he said the last part. It still sounded weird.

"Yeah, I totally forgot. I don't even notice your ears anymore." Silence fell between them for a while.

"Kish? When you have your memories back, do you think we will be enemies again? Maybe we could still be friends then." She asked him smiling. He stroked a tress behind her ear.

"I would love to." He said making her blush. They stopped darkness surrounded them as the street lights went off. Ichigo stared into Kish's golden eyes with her eyes half closed and her cheeks red. Kish looked back also blushing lightly. Both said nothing and just came closer slowly. Slowly so none would notice. Their lips met and both closed their eyes. Ichigo blushed furiously and Kish smirked in the kiss. They pulled back and looked in each other's eyes. Kish rubbed the back of his head.

"That, kind a, made me feel better." He muttered. Ichigo looked away.

"O-Okay, that's good." Ichigo said while picking up her umbrella. Together they continued walking.

"Say Kish, what do you love about Michiyo?" Ichigo asked changing the subject. Kish smiled and sighed.

"I'll tell you.  
_She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls.  
I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall.  
She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night.  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life but she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain._

Upside, inside out she's livin la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, livin la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out livin la vida loca  
Livin la vida loca  
She's livin la vida loca.

Once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same  
Yeah, she'll make you go insane.  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a bullet to your brain."

"You really loved her, didn't you? More then you loved me." Ichigo said carefully. Kish nodded.

"She was crazy and sweet, fire and water but she didn't care. I didn't care." He said. They reached the café and entered. Ichigo was a little wet but Kish was wet all over. Lettuce walked over with a towel for him.

"Thanks Lettuce." Kish said nodding at her. He walked over to Mint.

"Ne, Minto. You wanted to know why I was angry with myself, right?" Kish asked. Mint looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Yes."

"It's because the things I did, to Michiyo, to Ichigo, to you, to everyone. I had no reason and have no excuse. I just hate myself for causing so much problems. I don't know if I can ever make it up to you, or the others for that matter." Kish said sighing. Mint stood up and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He was even more surprised when she captured his lips in a kiss. After a few seconds she pulled away. Kish blinked.

"Sorry, I've always wanted to know what it would be like." Mint said blushing. Kish smiled and stroked some hair out of her face.

"I should be the one to say sorry." Kish said. Mint sighed in relief as Kish walked away. She sat down in her chair and drank her tea with a smile and a blush playing on her cheeks. Kish went upstairs to get some sleep. He had no idea that this would be the most painful night of his life.

That night Kish had a fight with his blankets. His breathing wasn't normal. Destiny got him stuck again.

_Darkness was all around him but this time it didn't cleared. He stood there just waiting, slightly frightened. From far away he saw someone appearing, a girl, Michiyo. She ran and ran. When she came closer Kish could see the tears that ran down her cheeks. He wanted to run up to her and hug her tight, but he couldn't move. She screamed for him with a weird echo. She ran past him and touched his arm, but he didn't feel. He didn't feel anything. Slowly he turned around and saw Michiyo still running through the darkness. She looked behind her and stopped. She glanced at Kish with tears in her eyes. Michiyo raised her hand as if she begged him to take it. Kish couldn't move. Her eyes widened when it seemed that the ground below her was gone and she fell in a deep black hole. The last thing he heard was her screaming his name. He winced and tried to hold the tears that came back. It was then when a women passed him, looking straight forward._

"_Mother…" He said a little childish. It's not like he cared at the moment. His mother turned her head and smiled at him before she disappeared in the hole. Kish winced and this time wasn't able to hold the tears back. At that moment a few people passed him, running forward. They stopped and turned around so Kish could face them._

"_Pai, Tart, Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, Minto, Ichigo." He whispered. They looked at him smiling, even Pai. Suddenly they each fell into holes at appeared around them. He heard them screaming. He looked with disbelieve when he saw Ichigo climbing out of the hole, she didn't made it the whole way. She looked up at Kish and cried._

"_Kish… help." She fell back and he heard her scream. He shivered and winced. He let himself fall to the ground and stayed there, on his knees. Everything hurt. Everyone was gone. Why him? What did he do? Why did he do it? Tears ran down his cheeks._

"_WHY!!" He screamed._

His eyes shot open and he sat up panting heavily. He grabbed his head with both hands.

"Please… Michiyo… tell me what to do." He begged. His vision was blurred because of the tears. He caught his breath again and listen carefully to the noise that suddenly filled his head.

"_Not gonna get us."_

He stood up and started to walk, following the voice.

"_They're not gonna get us."_

He walked out the door and walked in the direction of the sea.

"_They're not gonna get us."_

The noise… no… the voice stopped and so did Kish. He looked around confused searching for a sound. Finally it continued.

"_Starting from here, let's make a promise. You and me, let's just be honest. We're gonna run, nothing can stop us. Even the night, that falls all around us."_

He walked further in the direction of the sea.

"_Soon there'll be, laughter and voices. Beyond the clouds over the mountains. We'll run away on roads that are empty. Light's from the airfield, shining upon us."_

He reached a cliff, beneath the cliff was the sea.

"Nothing can stop this, not now love you." He sang almost in a whisper. Kish sat down and waited, waited for a response.

"_They're not gonna get us. They're not gonna get us." _That voice, now he remembered. Kish turned around in one smooth movement and there she stood, smiling at him in her white dress, her pink hair slightly lifted by the wind and was almost reflecting the moon, her lime green eyes shone in the moonlight.

"Michiyo… I." He tried to speak but no words came out. He turned back refusing to look at her. He heard her sigh.

"_We used to love one another, Give for each other  
Lie undercover, so  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another, Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know."_

"What do you mean?" He asked still refusing to met her gaze.

"_Is it too late, Nothing to salvage  
You look away, Clear all the damage  
The meaning to  
our words of love, Has disappeared." _She sang, Kish had always admired her voice. He turned around and stood up.

"_We used to love one another."_

"Michiyo."

"_Give for each other."_

"Please, stop."

"_Lie undercover so."_

"Stop it."

"_Are you friend or foe? 'Cause I used to know."_

"STOP IT!"

"_We used to love one another, Give for each other  
Lie undercover, so  
Are you friend or foe?  
Love one another, Live for each other  
So are you friend or foe?  
'Cause I used to know."_ She sang once again. A tear rolled over Kish's cheek.

"Michiyo, I never meant to hurt you. Not you! Never you. I don't know why I did it, and I don't have an excuse. You have all right to be mad at me." He said closing his eyes sadly. He was surprised that he felt instead of a clap in his face, a kiss gentle placed on his lips.

"I was never really mad at you. I love you Kish." She smiled at him.

"I love you to. I always will. Listen…  
_Lately I've been hard to reach  
I've been too long on my own  
Everyone has a private world  
Where they can be alone  
Are you calling me, are you trying to get through  
Are you reaching out for me, and I'm reaching out for you._" He took Michiyo's hands in his own and lowered his head 'til he reached her ear.

"I'll come for you, wait for me." He whispered. She gave him one last smile and then she disappeared. He felt the wind blow past his face and knew it was her. Kish heard footsteps coming closer and turned around. Ichigo, Lettuce and Pai ran up to him. He was glad to see them alive.

"K-Kish! Ryou called us that you were gone. What's wrong?" Ichigo explained as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Listen, I've thought and dreamed a lot the past weeks. I have all my memories back now." Kish said.

"Kish that's wonderful!" Lettuce said cheerful. Kish's face dropped.

"Kish you aren't going back with us, are you?" Pai said coldly. Ichigo and Lettuce thought about the comment for a moment, they're eyes widened and they glanced at Kish. Kish shook his head.

"K-Kish… don't leave us! We care about you, you're our friend." Ichigo said with tears slowly filling her eyes. Lettuce bit her bottom lip when tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I know my destiny now. I can't live without Michiyo." A tear rolled down Kish's cheek while saying this.

"I guess this is a goodbye then. I'll miss you guys." Kish said with tears in his eyes. Ichigo cried on Lettuce's shoulder. Kish called for his dragon swords behind his back. Pai walked over to him, grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him a little closer.

"Kish! You can't do this. What about Tart? What about me." Pai said sadly. Kish eyes widened at his last comment.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Pai. You've always been the smartest." Kish whispered. Pai pulled Kish closer in a tight hug.

"Please Kish… we need you in our team. We need you in our lives. You're part of us." Pai whispered. Kish cried in Pai's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry Pai. Remember that wherever I am, I am happy. Sorry but you won't have me." Kish said. Pai heard a loud thump and felt how Kish winced and went limp in his arms. He could feel Kish's blood on his hand as he released Kish and laid him down. Kish's eyes were closed and in his hand he hold his dragon sword that was covered in blood. Pai sighed and fought back the tears, he knew he never allowed himself to show his emotions but this was his closest friend and his only family he had left, together with Tart. Ichigo and Lettuce walked over to him and kneeled down beside Kish's lifeless body. Ichigo gave a small kiss on his lips. Her face was covered in tears as was Lettuce's who stroked Kish's hand.

"Wherever he is, he's happy." Ichigo said while closing her eyes.

A few days later was Kish's funeral. He was buried beneath the cherry tree on the cliff where he died. Only the mews and the aliens were there, but he don't needed more. The mews lay down a bouquet of pink roses on his grave. The fight had ended after the tragic happening and the aliens would go home. They promised that they would visit them someday and Ryou gave them some Mew Aqua to restore their planet.

"Ichigo, are you coming?" Asked Mint. The others were already gone to the café. Ichigo stood in front of the cherry tree, a tear ran down her cheek, Mint stepped next to her and together they looked over the sea. Suddenly to figures appeared in front of them. It were a boy and a girl. The girl had pink hair and lime green eyes, the boy had forest green hair and golden eyes. Both looked very happy and the girl had her arms wrapped around the boys neck. The happy couple contained Michiyo and Kish. Ichigo and Mint looked at each other and smiled.

"As long as he's happy." Ichigo whispered. Kish looked at the two girls and smiled.

"_Our love will become eternity.  
Futari no ai wa eien ni naru." _He whispered and whoever would pass that cherry tree after them will hear that line, and know that a loving couple became eternity.

**Author: And that's the end of the story. Sorry it's really sad I know, but it was meant to be. Also, here are the songs I used:**

_**Living la vida loca – Ricky Martin**_

_**They're not gonna get us – TATU**_

_**Friend or Foe – TATU**_

_**Rondo – ON/OFF (for Kish's last line)**_

**Don't forget to read my story that will be up in (I hope) a few day or maybe today. I don't know.**

**JA NE!**


End file.
